Midnight Delectation
by Rezelle
Summary: Pure, innocent Sora doesn’t know what Riku’s hiding, and poor Riku can’t stand it any longer. When an offer arrives in the form of a tall, intimidating but sexy stranger, he can’t help but accept.


**Summary: **Pure, innocent Sora doesn't know what Riku's hiding, and poor Riku can't stand it any longer. When an offer arrives in the form of a tall, intimidating but sexy stranger, he can't help but accept.

**Notes:** It's late, I'm bored, and–has anyone else noticed the significant lack of fics out there involving Sephiroth and Riku? Anyone? You have to admit, it's an interesting idea. Although this should do nothing to promote the pairing. This is for wolf-magick666, a.k.a. Jamie-chan, who is currently unable to get on the internet and therefore will be receiving a printed copy of this fic. It was her idea. The Riku-Sephy thing. She shall learn not to give me ideas XD.

**Disclaimer: **Nope, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Wish I did. But alas, I'm just a fangirl.

**Warning: **Intense guy-on-guy smut, AU, PwP, etc.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Midnight Delectation**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The slip of paper tucked safely into his jean pocket, he straightened to his full height, scanning the opening of the alley for goggling eyes. It seemed the two curious bystanders had fled at the site of such an intimidating soul, the man gracing Riku with his presence only five minutes prior. Shuddering, he smoothed out nonexistent tangles in his silvery blue hair, still aware of the delicate phantom finger, slender and dexterous, tracing the line of his jaw to his lips, where a surprisingly chaste kiss had planted itself.

Riku knew he couldn't refuse such an offer, even if he wanted to.

Slipping into the deserted city street without a whisper of sound, Riku followed the cracking, aged sidewalk to the end of the block, a slight, scarcely noticeable buzz in his ears. He swiped at them without thought, the sound remaining steady, and he decided not to worry himself with it. The intimidating, towering man produced many strange effects on him, a powerful scent lingering on the shirt of his collar.

He knew Sora could sense his uneasiness the minute he entered the apartment, his younger best friend glancing up from a bowl of macaroni and cheese to regard Riku with his usual cheerful smile. Upon noticing Riku's angst, he cocked his head to one side, raised a skinny eyebrow in question, his brow wrinkling in concern for his best friend.

"Hey. What's up?" he called as Riku passed him without a second glance, making for the kitchen and some much-needed coffee.

Shrugging, the older, silver-haired man located his favorite coffee mug, looking forward to spending the rest of his afternoon curled up on the couch with a blanket and hopefully a good book. "Nothing. It's just been a long day." Gazing wistfully beyond the kitchen window, Riku noted the few stars visible in the sky above the skyscrapers of his beloved city, gleaming down at him in their purity, mocking the thoughts circling in his head. Sliding two fingers into his pocket, they closed around the paper resting just inside. A thoughtful frown tugged at his lips, and Riku drew his hand away. _Later_. _I'll call him later._

Riku's body went about the motions of making coffee, his mind drifting lazily around the alley incident while his roommate babbled on about his day. Riku's eyes caught at the hem of Sora's T-shirt, riding up around his abdomen to reveal island tanned skin and his hollow navel. Catching himself in mid stare, Riku wiped the devious smile from his lips, returning to his task while scolding himself.

Somehow, that man with gracious, gorgeous long hair had known everything from the minute he saw Riku, from his closet sexuality to his tempting roommate and best friend, whom Riku had known for three years and had lusted after for as long. His innate sense detected the sensitive skin on Riku's neck, where he recalled warm, cascading breath and a haunting hand playing at his collar. With temperatures dropping by the second, the silver-haired man had inclined into the touch, his body betraying him for the slightest bit of warmth.

And the hum of approval that followed had aroused his senses further, his heart throbbing against his rib cage as a deft hand crept beneath the line of his blue jeans, pressing into his hip bone and quickly gaining audacity as Riku didn't pull away. Rather, a violent shudder coursed through him as the man's cold fingers teased the tip of his pulsing member, a sharp gasp erupting in response to the touch. An amused smirk graced the lips of the intruder, seeing Riku's reaction as consent to continue. Pale, desperate fingers clawed air in search of something stable to attach to, meeting with the broad shoulders of the man behind him and latching on in a tight grip. The man's hand dipped lower, stroking Riku's length with a single thin digit. Inhaling sharp, ragged breaths, Riku's fingers tightened as the invasion continued, a fingertip dipping into the slit of his cock, coating itself in pre-cum and then retreating completely.

Panting in frustration, Riku growled low in his throat, the warmth of the man receding as he licked the clear substance from his finger. Twisting around, defiant aquamarine eyes met fierce mako green, the corners of the man's lips twitching at Riku's contemptuous gaze. He withdrew a polished silver pen and a scrap piece of paper from somewhere Riku didn't see and began to scrawl across it in meticulous cursive. Beneath his signature, he traced seven numbers, folding the paper in half and offering it to Riku.

He couldn't refuse. Two years of pent up frustration needed release, and it was being handed to him in a porcelain box, silver-coated and so fucking tempting that it hurt.

Poor Sora glanced up at Riku as he joined him on the sectional in their shared living room, draping a blanket over him and locating a book from the side table. He clutched a fresh mug of coffee in one hand, inhaling the harsh, invigorating scent as he took a sip and set it down by his side. Prepared now to handle the tempting and attractive Sora, Riku met the teen's questioning stare with a warm smile.

"What?" he asked, a thin eyebrow twitching in an upward slant in the same way Sora's had before. Shaking his head, Sora returned to his meal, now sharing in Riku's brightened mood.

_Later,_ he reassured himself once more, cracking the book to his marked page and delving into a story.

Streetlights outside his bedroom window flooded in as a streak across the floor, illuminating a broad line from his bed to the doorway. The room barely measured ten square feet, cramped with all his belongings organized as best as he could manage throughout the room. His bookshelf consumed a good piece of space, housing his beloved novels in fading oak. The shelf had been a gift from his parents before he left for college years ago, and he appreciated it fully. Although the novels were crammed into uncomfortable positions, the space becoming more and more limited over the years.

Insomnia reigning over his body, Riku regretted his second cup of coffee as he squirmed beneath his blanket in impatience. The combination of the extra caffeine and his racing thoughts kept his eyes wide open and his mind well aware of the gentle snoring sounds of a teenager down the hall.

Sora barely passed for nineteen, his third year of college approaching at an alarming rate. Riku often wondered how his younger friend managed to breeze through his courses without distraction, the perfect example of responsibility. He never partied, never slept with or even glanced at girls, always studied when he had free time. Perfect, adorable Sora maintained his grades well, valuing his opportunity to be here more than anyone else. Riku admired his determination, loving to watch the furrow of his brow as he plunged into his study material with astonishing ferocity. Recalling one such event, Riku turned onto his side away from the window to gaze at the wall separating his bedroom from Sora's.

So many nights, he lay awake in this same position, his body aching for the feel of the younger teen underneath him, squirming under his touch and gasping in bursts of pleasure as Riku violated him in countless ways. He dreamed of tearing off his form-fitting T-shirts which left little to the imagination to start with, of caressing his firm thighs and kissing every inch of him. He fantasized Sora writhing under the feel of Riku's tongue dipping into the crook of his neck, his teeth nipping at the baby-smooth skin. A smile playing at his lips, his mind fabricated the delicious little moans tearing from Sora's throat, one after another, as he stroked his hardened length and probed his entrance with three fingers...

...And fuck, Riku had a problem.

Coarse, shaky breaths shook Riku's chest as he inhaled sharply, feeling his erection pressing against his loose sweat pants. His fingers trailed down his chest, about to glide inside his clothing before he stopped himself, remembering the number and the individual awaiting his call. Grimacing at the overpowering heat below, he tossed the bed sheet aside and searched for the blue jeans he had slipped off earlier.

As he knew it would be, the scrap paper lay folded inside his pocket where he left it. His unsteady hand closed around it, withdrawing it and grabbing the nearby cordless phone. Attempting to calm his nerves, Riku dialed the number quickly, the resounding ring heightening his anticipation for several seconds.

At last, a low, silky voice answered. "Hello?"

"Sephiroth?" Riku quizzed, breathless and angsty. "It's Riku."

"What is it?" he asked calmly, sounding as if he were about to drift off to sleep when Riku had interrupted him.

Contemplating, Riku spoke in a pained manner, careful to lower his voice in case Sora awoke. "I...need you. Now."

The evident smirk the other man wore shined through in his voice as he replied in the form of an address.

Without a second thought, Riku thanked him and hung up, tossing the phone aside as he pulled on a pair of house shoes and a loose T-shirt. Leaving the apartment without locking the door, Riku hurried to the end of the hall where the elevator awaited him. However, he felt rather like running, instead opting to take the six flights of stairs to the front door. An endless supply of stamina fueling him, Riku sprinted into the street, not a soul around to watch him the entire three blocks that stood between his apartment and Sephiroth's.

And once he reached it, all Hell broke loose.

Sephiroth greeted him at the door three seconds after his desperate barrage of fists against the metal, clothed in a simple pair of drawstring pajama pants that molded against his delectable, pale skin and evident hip bones on either side. Riku allowed himself only a second to relish it before greedy hands snatched him inside and slammed the door behind him. Next, the wind left his lungs as the older man pinned him against it, tender, luscious lips descending upon his neck and sucking ferociously at the tender skin. Instead of slipping the shirt over his head, Sephiroth pulled at the neck, dragging it over Riku's shoulder to expose more skin. Helpless against the onslaught, Riku tossed his head back against the door and allowed a low, once-repressed moan to tumble from his gaping mouth, his hands clutching at Sephiroth for stability.

A chuckle ensued as wandering hands wasted no time in invading Riku's sweat pants, tugging the thin material from his hips. Skillful fingers found their prize, creeping inside flimsy boxers to graze his member tauntingly. One hand left the task to trail up Riku's chest, flicking over a pert nipple before massaging it gently. Riku's senses overloading, he unconsciously bucked his hips into Sephiroth's hand, a guttural mewl filling the apartment in an almost deafening echo. Lips drug along Riku's neck, up toward his ear and finally to his unclosed mouth. Teeth gently tugged on his bottom lip, tasting him carefully before probing inside.

Sephiroth wasted no time wrestling with Riku's tongue for dominance, asserting himself rather well by shoving his tongue inside. It explored the deep, wet cavern, dancing with Riku's tongue in a playful manner. His hand removed itself from Riku's throbbing cock, only to be replaced with Sephiroth's grinding hips and full, proud erection. A startled gasp filled Riku's lungs, his lips forming Sephiroth's name as he cried out at the pleasure.

Riku met his lover's hips for a second meeting, the feel of their hard lengths brushing each other almost too much for him to handle. Moans tore from inside of him, each louder than the last, until Sephiroth's ministrations halted almost completely. His sleak, icy voice whispered hot against Riku's ear, producing a light shiver from him as he spoke.

"Turn around."

Without argument, Riku twisted under Sephiroth's grasp, facing the door as those long, adroit fingers removed the only bits of clothing either of them still sported, next snaking up Riku's thigh. One hand raised to Riku's mouth, where Sephiroth ordered him to coat them with saliva. Obliging, Riku did as told, anticipation settling in his stomach as his tongue flicked over three of Sephiroth's extended fingers.

Satisfied, the older man prodded a saliva-covered finer at Riku's entrance, Riku's breath hitching as it crawled inside, clenching his eyes shut.

"Relax," Sephiroth hissed close to his ear, a second finger joining the first and beginning to stretch the tight hole. Finally, the third one entered, exploring and stretching until the man found what he sought. A small, sensitive little spot, which he located and began to prod with his fingers. Writhing at the sensation, Riku pressed against Sephiroth's hand, white flecks dotting the blackness of the inside of his eyelids.

"Fuck," he panted, another drawn-out moan escaping with his words until Sephiroth retracted his hand. Riku could feel the other man's erection pushed against his thigh by now, cursing under his breath as he missed the sensation of Sephiroth inside of him. However, his want quickly diminished as the fingers were replaced with a pulsing cock, already damp with pre-cum and able to slide easily inside Riku. Groaning in mild pain, Riku balled his hands into fists and pressed them against the door, the intrusion brushing against that spot again. The taller man leaned over him, kissing his neck gently before withdrawing a little.

When he felt Riku relax, he thrust himself inside, hitting his target without fail. He started slowly, testing Riku and whispering in his ear to calm him a little. His hand returned to Riku's own pulsating member, wrapping his lengthy fingers around it and starting to pump him slowly. In time with it, he thrust in and out of Riku, never ceasing to hit the younger man's prostate with each stab inside of him. Experiencing this intense pleasure from both sides, Riku's eyes filled with stars, his mind so far gone he didn't even register the continuous mewls spilling from his mouth. Sephiroth joined him, moaning against the younger's neck, thrusts becoming faster and faster as they neared their climax. Nails digging into his palms to draw blood, Riku released into Sephiroth's hand, one final moan escaping his spent body. The older followed seconds later, panting as his legs trembled and Riku's gave way altogether.

The two men collapsed against the door, entangled within each other's arms as they paused to catch their breath. His mind at ease, Riku felt the earlier caffeine rush had dissipated long ago, and his mind threatened to blank out completely. He wanted to snuggle into the warm, lithe body of his lover, to feel the ripple of muscles below his fingertips as fatigue claimed him. However, Sephiroth regained his composure and returned to his feet, pulling Riku up with him. Without a word, he slipped the loose clothing up over his hips, ragged breathing slowing to a normal rate. Following his example, Riku clothed himself once more, feeling empty without Sephiroth inside of him.

Unsure of what else to say, Riku simply stated, "Thanks."

"Anytime," the tall, graceful man responded, stepping around Riku to open the door. No doubt it now reeked of sweat and cum, a white stain visible against the black paint. Sephiroth ushered Riku outside, the door clicking behind him as his lover shut him out for the night.

Although he had just experienced the best sex of his life, he felt it lacking of _something_, and he couldn't quite name what it was.

**Notes: **Whoohoo! My first yaoi scene in months! Am I rusty or what? Review and tell me!


End file.
